iSecond Chances
by Steady-Midnight-Rain
Summary: She was wishing he would just show up already, and surprise the hell out of her, than she could beat the crap out of him for scaring her like that. SEDDIE! READ IFIX YOU FIRST! R&R PLZ!
1. Ch 1 S h e ' s G o t Y o u H i g h

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: SHE'S GOT YOU HIGH BY MUMM-RA**_

_He laughed slightly, than stared at her for a moment, his eyes lingering on her mouth, and that wide smile, that somehow turned into an abrasive frown._

"_what, Fredifer?"_

"_Oh…Nothing" he shook his head and stood, pushing the chair away from his feet as he leaned over, tucking her in a bit._

"_hey! hey! I can do this myself!" she whined and moving her arms a bit and smirking, unraveling herself in the blanket and laying on her side._

_He rolled his eyes._

"_Just Sleep, Alright?"_

_she rolled her eyes right back at him._

"_Shut up"_

_he smirked and made his way to the door, not before he heard her say 'night, Nub'_

_he "Night…Puckett"_

_it had only been a couple minutes since he got her back, since she was Sam again, without her even knowing it._

_"he actually missed his Sam better than this one, there wasn't much difference, sure but…HIS Sam loved him…_

_he sighed and closed the door behind him, when he heard Spencer and Carly talking._

_[Carly]_

"_Spencer…"_

_tears had gotten to her eyes, and she kept her head down, as he looked at her with a look of disgrace on his face._

"_this is your problem now, Carly…you just had to-"_

"_SPENCER!"_

_she cried out, her fists clenched as she grunted and aimed a fist at him, than put her hand down, relaxing a bit._

"_I can't tell him…he loves her…he won't do a thing…"_

_"and WHAT do you want me to say, Carly? oh you know, its okay to screw a guy that doesn't love you, just because your jealous? No…this is your prob…lem…"_

_he watched her softly, as she sobbed, her face buried in her hands. his eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her._

_He was a fool for doing this…helping her when she had to learn she couldn't always go to him for help._

"_It's alright…I'll…" he sighed._

"_I'll tell Freddie"_

_she lifted her head and stared at him with intensive eyes._

"_thanks" she whispered, and kissed him on the cheek._

_Spencer nodded._

"_Yea yea….just…go home and get some rest"_

_she nodded, her hands shaking as she pulled away from him._

"_where's-"_

_he handed her a piece of paper and a pair of keys._

"_here's the apartment number and the keys…relax, Kiddo…everything will be fine"_

_she nodded and walked away._

_Spencer turned the corner and Freddie was standing right in front of him. he jumped, screaming in surprise._

_Freddie raised an eyebrow._

"_what uh…what do you have to tell me?" he laughed, a smile creeping on his face as spencer held his chest, panting lightly._

_Same old Spencer._

"_oh uh…yea…" he narrowed his eyes, and rested his hand on his shoulder._

"_we need to talk"_

_**I'M SORRY BUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL NOT BE ANYMORE SONGS TO LISTEN TO WITH IT. SORRY. :(**_


	2. Ch 2 M r  B r i g h t s i d e

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: BY THE KILLERS**_

_[Freddie]_

_he buried his face in the wall, his hand resting by his head as he groaned, tears running down his cheeks._

"_I feel like a complete asswhole…" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes, as Spencer stared at him with a sigh escaping his lips._

"_I'm sorry, Kid"_

_"No Spencer…it's not your fault…it's all mine…" he grunted and sighed back at him, resting his hand on Spencer's shoulder._

"_Thanks"_

_Spencer nodded and took in a deep breath._

"_s-so…what are you going to do?"_

"_I have no idea"_

_[Sam]_

_she woke to the noise of whispers in her ear, she sat up fast, and looked around._

_her body was glistening with sweat, and she could barely catch her breath…it was strange…like she kept having these nightmares where she was in love with a boy, who traded her in for her best friend…and all she could see was him and her, everywhere she went._

_she sighed and buried her face in her hands._

_[Carly]_

_she sat up in the master bedroom's bed, staring out the giant window, eyes slightly wide._

_she looked around the unfamiliar room, and sighed._

_she missed her old place…when they were kids…when everything seemed so simple…when iCarly was still alive._

_she looked over at the picture on the bedside…it was of them standing beside the contraption spencer built that beat that world record, and all of them were stanbing there, wide grins on their faces like idiots._

_it made Carly chuckle._

_{Flashback}_

"Freddie…." she whispered, her arms wrapped around his neck as the flustered Freddie Benson just stood there, eyes wide.

"Please…? I can't do this on my own…" she smiled sadly and ran her hands down his chest, pulling him closer, their lips colliding in a heated motion. Freddie just stood there, not making a sound as he let her kiss him.

He LET her.

"Hey Guys, wha-"

The unusually perky blond had been up all night, thinking about him nonstop since they got together, thinking of how much she was in love…it was almost to good to be true…

and it was.

"what's going on…guys?"

they didn't hear her the first time, almost like she was invisible, the tears were in her bright blue eyes as Carly pulled away.

"Freddie…?"

"Sam…"

"Sam…"

"C-Carls…" she backed up into the glass 'iCarly' door, eyes still wide and tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

she ran out of the room, slamming the door as hard as possible when she left.

Freddie pulled from Carly, and tried to go after her.

Burt Carly grabbed his hand gently, and he spun around, staring into her eyes.

"Please Freddie…don't leave…."

And that's how it all began.

{end of flashback}

_Carly Narrowed her eyes._

_she never wanted this…_

_never._

_but she had wanted him…and she, like always, got what she wanted._


	3. Ch 3 W h e r e A r e Y o u N o w

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: WHERE ARE YOU NOW BY THE SUMMER SET**_

_[Sam]_

_She stood up from the bed, seeing the familiar face of her dork walking in._

_"Ah! if it isn't the nub himself, I was just thinking about you!"_

_he raised an eyebrow, and ran over to her, noticing she was getting up._

"_oh no! your not getting up yet!"_

"_aw come on, Fredifer!"_

"_no"_

_he mumbled, and stared into her eyes, they weren't bright, and shinning blue, they were still dull, like her loosing her memory never happened, like she knew all along what had happened…_

"_um…Freddork?"_

_he kept staring at her with heavy eyes._

"_Freddie!"_

_he jumped a bit, his skin crawling._

"_u-um…yea…you shouldn't be getting up yet, your still covered in bruises!"_

_she rolled her eyes and pushed him a bit, hoping off the bed and walking over to the nearest wall, holding onto it for help as she made her way to the door._

"_come on, Nub, you have to bust me out of this place, I swear to god if I don't, I'll go mad! I know they're already drugging my applesauce!"_

_Freddie couldn't help but laugh at this, but than he remembered why he came in the first place, and they fell into silence_

"_Sam…I have to tell you something"_

"_shoot"_

_"she grinned, playing around as she kept a close eye on her feet, fumbling over them, her tongue sticking out of her mouth playfully._

_he looked at her again…she was happy…why ruin that?_

_he shook his head._

"_just that…you know...I missed you" he shrugged._

"_I barely know you, Fredwardo, but…"_

_she sighed and turned her head, smiling a crooked smile of hers._

"_I guess your alright enough for me to miss you too…Dork"_

_Freddie chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the bed. she groaned and whined._

"_Freddie! I wanna leave this hell whole!"_

"_no! you have to stay till you feel better, okay?"_

"_but I feel fine"_

"_no you don't"_

"_how do you know, your not me"_

"…"

"_that's what I thought"_

"_oh quiet Puckett"_

_she laughed._

_[Carly] _

_she stared at herself in the mirror, running a hand over her flat stomach, eyes narrowed as she swallowed hardly, shaking and pulling away from the mirror, running to the bathroom and locking herself in it._

_she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and her eyes widened, and she hid herself in her legs._

"_Car-laaay" she blinked and opened her eyes, standing from the toilet and walking to the door, opening it, her palms sweating, her heart racing._

"_S-Spencer?"_

_he blinked, turning over and dropping the grocery bags to the floor._

"_is..something wrong?"_

_he raised an eyebrow and walked over to her._

_she flinched._

_closing the door again, tears in her eyes._

"_no! don't look at me!"_

"_wha-Carls? what's wrong?"_

_she slid down the back of the door, burying her face in her hands._

"_Spencer…Am I a bad person?"_

"_what…Carly, why are you asking this…open the door"_

"_cus I feel…cus I feel horrible…"_

"_Carly?"_

"_like…it's all my fault…I made the biggest mistake of my life…I don't know what I'm going to do…"_

"_What are you talking about? were here to help you! we'll always be by your side, no matter your decision!" _

"_no…"_

_she shook her head._

_Spencer groaned and fell to his knee's by the door._

"_just open the door, kay Kiddo?"_

_no answer._

"_Please…?"_

_still no answer_

"_Carls?"_

_they fell into silence._


	4. Ch 4 B o s t o n

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: BOSTON BY AUGUSTANA**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TOO:: scifichick07**_

_**thanks so much! I this chapter is dedicated to you**_

_[Spencer]_

_he sighed and rested his forehead against the door, his hand rested on the doorknob tightly, eyebrows knitted in confusion for a moment._

_until he heard the door click._

_he backed up from the opening door, and looked around a bit, till he saw her face, his eyes darting to her eyes in mere seconds as she ran into him, collapsing her head in his chest and letting him wrap his arms around her._

_they stood there for a while, and kept themselves in their comfortable position._

"_Let's leave…"_

_he finally spoke, and she stood quiet for a moment, before of course, she lifted her head and whispered_

"_alright"_

_[Sam]_

_she looked up, now wearing the same outfit she came to the hospital in, her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the beaming sun, a smile playing on her lips._

"_Sam!"_

"…"

"_Sam!"_

_she blinked and looked over, glaring lightly at Freddie_

"_well come on, Fredbag. what are you waiting for? get in the car!" she smirked and opened the door, sliding in on the passenger's side smoothly, as Freddie stood there for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak, door half way open and all. he just sighed and got in, slamming the door to his Volvo._

_he looked over at her from the corner of his eye, seeing how much she had grown, finally getting a look at Samantha Puckett…the girl who's heart he had broken more than once._

_she looked over once, than double checked, seeing as he was staring her up and down, she smirked, and flicked his forehead._

_he winced._

"_ow!"_

"_keep the eyes off the merchandise, Fredachini"_

_he rolled his eyes, and started the car in a slightly frustrated motion, while Sam reached over to play with the radio a bit._

_she flipped through channel to channel, than her eyes widened as the commercial ended, and a song began to play._

"_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand, why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love…"_

_she stopped moving her hand, and pulled back a bit, looking up at him for a second, watching him as his eyes were glued to the road._

_she couldn't help but wonder just how close she had gotten to him before her accident, she really wanted to know._

_but first, she needed to know why she fell down the steps in the first place, so she opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her._

_he was singing softly to himself, along with the song._

_she couldn't help but smile and shrug it off, leaning back into her seat and listening to his beautiful voice._

_the rest of the car ride, neither of them spoke a word._


	5. Ch 5 S a y  A l l I N e e d

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: SAY (ALL I NEED) BY ONE REPUBLIC**_

_[Freddie]_

_he gently caressed her sleeping face, looking down at her closed eyes, her mouth slightly agape, he narrowed his chocolate brown eyes._

_he softly moved her hair from her eyes, and kissed her cheek longingly, than pulled away and lay back down, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, before glancing at her from the corner of his eye, than looking back to the ceiling._

_he closed his eyes and listening to her breath for a short moment, before drifting off to sleep along with her._

_[Carly]_

_she stared out the small window, watching the city lights zoom by, flashing in her eyes and across the puddles in the streets._

_it made her smile._

_she observed the looks on peoples faces that walked by, and tried to keep her mind off of her worries and troubles._

_she closed her eyes, and got lost in her thoughts for a moment in time._

"_Carly…?"_

"_Spencer…do you think…this is right?"_

"_Carly, how many times do I have to tell you?"_

"_I know spencer…it just seems leaving them behind is wrong, especially Sam"_

"_they can always come visit"_

"_I know" she whispered back, and looked at him, eyeing him quietly, he glanced at her, noticing her stare, and he smiled, taking her hand and holding it gently, giving it a soft squeeze now and then._

_Carly nodded, and rested her head back, putting it on the seat cover and closing her brown eyes._

_[Spencer]_

_his eyes darted over to his sleeping sister, and he finally let go of her hand, his eyes glued to the road, watching the blurry lights ahead of him, and the constant noise of beeping in the distance._

_he smiled._

_he definitely knew everything would be okay now._

"_I promise"_

_he whispered._

_[Sam]_

_she woke in the middle of the night, her body shaking, goosebumps trailing up and down her arms, she narrowed her blue eyes and looked over at the boy next to her, who had one arm lazily wrapped around her, and the other under his head, there was a smile playing on his lips._

_she couldn't help but blush, but she ignored it wholeheartedly, and looked to the curtain covered window, hoping to see daylight peering through the cracks, but only got darkness…_

_that's all she ever got._

_darkness._

_she closed her eyes and removed his hand from her waist, sliding her feet off the bed and walking over to the window, moving the curtain aside and staring down at the world beneath her, the cars running buy the apartment, the street lights changing, the people passing by._

_it was all the same._

_she smiled._

_she hoped it never changed._

_[Freddie]_

_he woke with a start, noticing their was no longer Sam wrapped in his arms, instead all he got was an empty bed._

_he sat up and looked around, seeing her by the window._

"_Sam…?"_

_sighing, she looked over at him._

"_Freddork"_

_she whispered meakly._

"_i-I remember…I remember everything…"_

_she said harshly._


	6. Ch 6 H a u n t e d

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: HAUNTED BY KELLY CLARKSON**_

_[Sam]_

_she backed up a bit as he stood, her back against the wall, her hand over her chest, the other clenched and placed at her waist._

_she lowered her head, and closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth._

"_I Remembered…"_

_he stood speechless, eyes wide._

"_Sam…"_

"_I don't know what ran through your head that moment, Freddie. and I don't care anymore…this whole time I've been with you, I've been trying to figure out why I loved you in the first place, your just another jerk, in this big messed up world."_

_he took a step closer._

"_but now I see…you could care less about me, if you had a chance to start over you would did, but you didn't bother explaining something like what happened to me…you were actually going to just let me live my life without telling me something this important? you were actually just going to let me die slowly inside? Cus that's what it felt like, I felt empty, like I was dying!"_

_she nearly yelled, tears in her eyes, she tried to hold them back, because she was Samantha Puckett, and she knew better than that. she was stronger than that._

_he stepped closer, now standing in front of her, eyes narrowed as he looked up and down her cold, shaking body._

"_I hate you, Freddie Benson. I HATE YO-"_

_he captured her lips with his, and pinned her against the wall, closing his eyes._

_she blinked in surprise._

_but stood there for a moment, till she finally closed her eyes, and kissed him back._

_[Spencer]_

_he carried her bridal style into the beach house, eyes narrowed._

_she had slept the whole car ride there, and yet she hadn't moved a muscle._

_Spencer wasn't as worried as he should be._

"_Carly"_

_he whispered as he set her on the couch, trying to shake her awake._

"_Carly…?"_

"_Carly!"_

_she grunted in her sleep, and turned over to face him._

_his eyes widened when he finally noticed her flustered cheeks, and her fluttering eyelids._

"_Carly"_

_he whispered, feeling her head._

_she was sick._

_this wasn't good._


	7. Ch 7 D i s g u s t i n g

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: DISGUSTING BY MIRANDA COSGROVE (CLASSIC SEDDIE SONG :) )**_

_[Sam]_

_she placed her hands on his neck, and gently pulled him in more, giving in more to the kiss, which made him smile._

_with all the things he's done to her, she wonders why she forgives him so easily…he was the dorkiest nub out there…not to mention a jerk…_

_she sighed through her nostrils, and thought about it for a second, just a second, before she raised her hand from his neck, and slammed it down on his cheek, backing away, distaste written all over her face, a scowl playing on her lips. he looked at her In confusion, eyes wide as he winced, holding his cheek._

"_Ow!"_

_he hissed through his teeth, and glared lightly, trying to pull back at the sudden hatred she brang._

"_Benson! Your dead to me!"_

_she growled out, raising her finger at him and huffing, her cheeks red, her eyes wide. you could tell she was overall flustered._

"_But I-"_

"_Dead!" _

_she cried out, and clenched her fists, stomping out of the room and down the hall._

_he listened to her footsteps, than lowered his head when he finally heard it no more, he narrowed his eyes, and placed a hand over his eye._

_letting out a huge sigh of content._

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: BOATS AND BIRDS BY GREGORY AND THE HAWKS**_

_**(YES I DID TWO SONG OF THE MOMENTS)**_

_[Spencer]_

_he narrowed his brown eyes, and let his hair fall into his face. a sigh erupting from his lips as he placed both hands at her torso and bottom, lifting her up and carrying her out of the room._

"_It's Alright, Carls…"_

_he mumbled under his breath, grunting every now and then as he made his way to her room, the guest room, that is._

"_Just…" he looked down at her as he set her down on the bed, moving the covers so he could pull them over her._

_she groaned in her sleep, and turned over, sweat beating down her forehead._

_he blinked and wiped the bangs from her eyes before sighing yet again, and grabbing the rocking chair next to him, sitting down and caressing her lightly._

"…"

_they sat silently, as he waited for something, or someone to show up to make her better._

_[Sam]_

_she sat at the table, glaring down at the smiling plate of eggs and bacon looking back at her. taunting her._

_she growled and grabbed her fork, stabbing the bacon roughly, and forcing it into her mouth, chewing._

_Freddie laughed._

"_don't you think that Bacon didn't deserve it?"_

_he grabbed his plate and sat down in front of her, looking up into her cold, narrowed eyes._

"_I hate Bacon"_

_he blinked, eyes widening, glaring lightly._

"_That's impossible, Sam Puckett loves bacon!"_

_she raised her head, and gave an all-knowing Sam Puckett kind of smirk, eyes glinting with anger._

_It nearly made him flinch._

_Nearly._

"_Well maybe, just maybe, this bacon is the cause of all her troubles!"_

_she chanted, and moved her arms behind her neck, looking at the ground beneath her._

_Freddie stood up, his head slightly lowered and his eyes closed, he forced a sigh and looked at her seriously._

"_The Bacon didn't mean it"_

_he mumbled, than grabbed his plate, and her plate, than walked back into the kitchen, ignoring every other word that came out of her mouth._


	8. Ch 8 B r e a t h e

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: THE SCIENTIST BY COLDPLAY ( JUST CUS I LOVE IT 3 )**_

_[Sam]_

_She rolled her big blue eyes, and stood up, her hands on the counter, her eyes narrowed._

"_you know what Benson, The Bacon has done to much for little Sammy to handle"_

_she took a deep breath and looked up at him._

"_what does She mean by that…?" _

_he whispered to himself, turning around and looking down at her, surprised when he only saw empty space in front of him._

_he froze._

_than a groaned escaped his lips, hearing the front door open._

"_Sam, Wait!"_

_he ran out of the kitchen, nearly falling face forward before grabbed her hand and tugging her to him._

_she blinked in question, and knitted her eyebrows, than sighed yet again._

"_what did I tell you, FredDORK?" she shrugged him off of her, slipping on some sneakers she found by the door, they were twice her shoe size, but she could care less at the moment._

"_your DEAD to me…" she whispered, her eyes narrowing, her head lowering, her voice going down._

_he smirked a bit, more of a crooked smile though, his hands now placed on her shoulders._

_he looked her in the eyes._

"_Now Sam…do you really believe that…?"_

_she finally lifted her head, and his eyes widened._

_their were tears in her eyes…_

_it broke his heart._

"_Sam? what's wrong?"_

"_don't look at me, Nub!"_

_she pushed him slightly, covering her face and growling, trying to keep up her act._

_he stared at her for a moment._

"_I look Ugly when I cry"_

_she whispered, her voice whimpering._

_he knitted his eyebrows._

_than a small smile circled his lips, it grew wider by the second._

_he covered his mouth, and raised his hand, backing her up into the door and closing it as he began to laugh aloud, holding his stomach with one arm, his head lowered, his face inches from her head._

_she looked up._

_she scowled when she find him laughing, and punched him hard in the gut, glaring daggers._

"_Why are you laughing?….Idiot! stop laughing at me!"_

_she crossed her arms and looked away._

"_No"_

_she finally heard, taking her by surprise._

_her eyes widened and she looked at him._

"_I'm not laughing at you it's just…that's such a lie"_

'_you would know' she thought softly, the word lie coming out of his mouth, like poison to her ears._

"_wha-…what do you mean?"_

_she unfolded her arms and frowned ever so lightly._

"_your lovely when you cry…" he whispered, and caressed her face, wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_it's so beautiful, how your lips part slightly, and that look on your face…like all is lost…when its not…"_

_he smiled again._

"_the look in your eyes…I hate being so cruel…liking the way you cry for me…but I…can't help it"_

"_I love you, Sam."_

_her eyes narrowed, and she began to panic, her heart racing, her legs and arms shaking, she covered herself a bit, her bangs falling in her face._

"_Your wrong"_

"_you hate me…"_

"_no, no I don't"_

"_DON'T LIE TO ME, BENSON, YOU HATE ME!" she suddenly screamed, making him jump, his heart beating rapidly in his chest._

_he stepped back once, than came forward and wrapped his arms around her._

_she struggled, screaming._

"_NO! YOU HATE ME!" IT'S NOT POSSIBLE…"_

_she took a deep breath, eyes closed, tears sliding down her cheeks._

_she began to kick her legs as he lifted her from the ground a bit, pinning her against the wall._

"_you like to see me fail! you like to watch me cry, and die a little inside!" she gasped for air, and sobbed._

"_you're a liar"_

"_I love you"_

"_no you don't!"_

"_I love you"_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_I love you"_

_she began to scream louder, as high as her little lungs could take her, and he narrowed his cold eyes._

"_I LOVE YOU!" he yelled over her._

"_I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!"_

_she suddenly stopped, and he let her go, she slid to the floor, and stood, scurrying a bit, running past him to the stairs, but he was fast and followed, grabbed her hand and pulling her to the floor with him, him on top of her._

_he moved his arms with hers, and wrapped his fingers in hers, tying down her arms and hovering over her body._

"_I WAS stupid…the most stupidest a person could get…I let her get to me…but all along I loved you…"_

_she kept silent, her body shaking, and rising, her head on its side, her hair falling in her face._

"_Sam…stop…please…just forgive me…please…"_

_water began to drip down on her cheek, and she glanced up, her eyes wide, she turned her head fully, and looked into his tear filled eyes._

"_I'd do anything for you to forgive me"_

_she sat up a bit, and he leaned back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his, closing her confused eyes._

"_I know"_

_she whispered._

"_just…don't cry"_

_she mumbled, and brushed her thumb gently over his cheek in a soothing motion._

_they sat there for a while, drowning in each other._

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: BREATHE BY ANNA NALICK**_

_[Carly]_

_she opened her eyes, staring right into the face of her brother, his eyes closed, and his hands placed lightly on her waist, her body pulled towards him._

_he was soft asleep._

_her eyes widened, and she felt her face heat up._

'_No…'_

'_I can't feel this way'_

_she closed her eyes, and rested her head next to his, their noses touching._

"_is it so wrong?" she whispered, her lips moving in a mumbled motion._

"_No…"_

_she heard a voice whisper, and her eyes snapped open, realizing it was Spencer's voice._

_her eyes widened, and she smiled a bit, knitting her eyebrows and closing her eyes again._

"_Thank you"_

_she slowly began to drift off again._


	9. Ch 9 M i s e r a b l e A t B e s t

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: MISERABLE AT BEST BY MAYDAY PARADE (JUST CUS I LOVE IT, AND IT'S A SWEET SONG :) )**_

_[Sam]_

_she reached up and touched his cheek, her fingers twirling in a piece of his hair, as she stared into his eyes, her eyelids narrowed._

_she gently let go of his hair, and let her hand drop to the floor, all the while the both of them never loosing their eye contact._

"…" _she heard him whisper something, and she looked deeper into his eyes, slightly confused, but she still just shook her head lightly, brushing her hair from her face and leaning in._

_she softly pressed her lips to his, and slid her arms around his neck, taking him and pulling him into her more._

_he closed his brown eyes and held her tightly, his eyebrows knitting as he kissed her back._

_he rested his soul a bit, and pulled back, eyes wide._

"_you love me again…"_

"_who said I ever stopped?" she whispered. and shook her head._

_they shared another kiss._

_[Carly]_

_she sat down at the table, kicking her feet childishly, holding the cell phone in her hands and staring down at the words on the screen._

_suddenly she stopped._

_she remembered the day Sam told her the news…_

_[FlashBack]_

**SamHeartsHam: Hey Carls! ;P**

_**Carly walked down the street slowly, ignoring the people walking by her, her eyes narrowing as she got a text from her best friend, a small smile playing on her lips.**_

'**Sam…'**

**Car-Laaay: Sam, guess wht? I hve sum news!**

**SamHeartsHam: really? Me too! :)**

**Car-Laaay: Shoot**

**SamHeartsHam: Hmmm? really? kay. well you know that kid…Freddie?**

_**Carly rolled her eyes and laughed, thinking of whatever insane prank she pulled on their best friend this time, she was standing outside her building now, eyes glued to her phone.**_

**Car-Laaay: yeah yeah, what about Freddie?**

_**she suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow, slightly weirded out at how sam-like she sounded.**_

**SamHeartsHam: Were finally dating!**

_**Carly froze, and her smile slowly faded away.**_

_[End Of FlashBack]_

_Carly persed her glossy lips for a moment, trying to erase her hurtful memories, and biting her tongue, holding back the tears._

_she shook her head slowly, and let her hair fall in her face, as she stood._

"_Spencer…Let's go visit them"_

_she looked up at the brother standing in view of the kitchen, pacing back and forth, lost in his thoughts when her voice caught his attention._

"_oh…uh…sure" he smiled and grabbed her hand._


	10. Ch 10 S o C o n t a g i o u s l y

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: SO CONTAGIOUS BY ACCEPTANCE **_

_[Sam]_

_her eyes snapped open, the day had gone by like the night, and she had been frozen to that bed, naked, wrapped in sheets._

_it had been hours since he left her again, promising to be back, because Spencer had called him, and Carly needed him again._

_she was apparently sick._

_Sam narrowed her eyes._

_did she really need this?_

_a boy who 'loves her' and walks out of her life whenever he feels it._

_she heaved a bit, tears rimming her bright blue eyes._

_she began to sob._

"_I hate you…" she whispered. she sat up, throwing the pillow against the wall._

"_I HATE YOU!" she cried, and buried her head in her hands, her heart beat racing._

_she heard a beeping noise as she plopped back down on the bed, hearing it ring in her ears over and over._

_she closed her eyes_

_than grunted furiously._

_she sat up once again and grabbed the phone set atop of the nightstand._

_she pressed the green phone and gave a fake smile, as if trying to cheer her self up, like someone was there watching her, and she didn't want them to see her cry._

"_Sam…Sam I'm on my way back"_

_her eyes widened and she stood off the bed, the sheet falling to the floor as she ran to the dresser in a flash._

"_Oh…Okay, just uh…I'll be down stairs any minute."_

_she mumbled, pulling on a white, pink belt buckled dress, and began to do her hair, staring in the mirror. _

_yes, she was a fool. and yes, he was a jerk. _

_but she loved him._

_she couldn't quite understand why…but she did._

"_Okay. I love you"_

_she froze, her eyes widening by the second, her heart pounding in her throat._

"_y-yeah. I love you too"_

'_I've got to get used to that'_

_she thought, than pressed the end button, and smiled softly to herself._

_she made her way down the steps, and ran to the door, hearing it open and she jumped into his arms, locking her lips with his and grinning ear to ear._

_once the kiss finished, she pulled away a bit, and he stared down at her._

_his eyes were slightly wide, and he was frozen to the spot, but he slowly made a smile caress his face, and he lifted her up into his arms._

"_Someone missed me"_

"_Damn right I did. now go make Mama some bacon."_

"_I thought Sammy didn't like Bacon?"_

"_Sammy changed her mind"_

_[Carly]_

_she hadn't meant for it to turn out how it did, he was just supposed to come and take care of her when Spencer left…_

_not this._

_she lay there on the queen sized bed, drenched in violet colored sheets, half dressed and half awake._

_she began to cry._

"_I'm so sorry Sam…"_

"_I did it again"_

_she whispered._


	11. Ch 11 I D o n ' t W a n a Be IN Lov e

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE BY GOOD CHARLOTTE **_

_[Freddie]_

_coming in he wasn't expecting anything, after all, he had just practically cheated on Sam._

_he narrowed his eyes and looked to the ground as Sam tugged on his sleeve, and pulled him into the nearest room._

_he kept his eyes there, widening by the second as he tried to wake himself from his trance, Sam calling his name._

"_Freddie! Freddork! Fredichini!"_

_she waved a hand over his face, than grunted and punched him in the gut._

_he jumped, oofing softly, as he stared at her now, out of breath, and out of his trance._

_he raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and glared lightly._

"_Thinking about something?"_

_she scowled a bit._

_it was as almost if she knew what he had done._

_his eyes widened, as he shook that thought off._

_he looked down at her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes._

_they hadn't gone anywhere, him and Carly, but it was dangerously close, and he couldn't risk hurting her again._

_he opened his eyes, and looked at her shocked face, and she slowly smiled, hugging him back. _

_she wrapped her arms around him and slowly she reached down and pulled up his underwear, he yelped and she burst into laughter._

"_HAAHAHAHA!"_

_she pulled back and held her stomach, smirking widely._

"_Y-Your such a dork!"_

"_Sam" he whined and held his back, pouting slightly and and looking into her bright, half closed eyes. _

_she was clearly happy, bugging him, and her smile meant more to him then anything._

"_Sam?" she looked up and stopped laughing. _

_he looked serious, and absolutely hurt._

_she froze._

"_Freddork…you know that's not going to work on me"_

"_Sammy…" he whined and walked closer to her._

"_No, no no no no no, Freddie!"_

_she laughed and backed into the counter of the bathroom of which they stumbled into._

_he smirked and chuckled, picking her up by her legs and setting her on the counter, leaning in softly and replacing his hands on her cheeks, kissing her softly._

_she giggled behind his lips, kissing him back gently._

_he pulled back and knitted his eyebrows, biting her lip, he went from looking down, to staring in her eyes._

"_Sam..mm..Sam listen to me" she mumbled something as she pulled his lips to hers and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck._

_he motioned back and gave a slight glare._

"_Sam…Me and Carly almost…"_

_she knitted her eyebrows, and kissed him softly. _

"_you and Carly what…?"_

_his eyes widened and he looked down at the girl in his arms._

_Did he really want to lose her…?_

"_Nothing…It was nothing, just trying to take care of a sick girl. Carly kind of was out of it and tried too…um…spell my name backwards?"_

_she raised an eyebrow and shrugged, giggling softly._

"_That Carls, One crazy chick"_

_she chuckled once again, and leaned in, connecting their lips._

_Maybe he'd tell her later…_


	12. Ch 12 N o w T h a t Were D o n e

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: NOW THAT WERE DONE BY METRO STATION (JUST CUS IT FITS THIS PLOT :) )**_

_**Thanks Seddie4Ever for the idea, I owe you. :)**_

_[Sam]_

_she woke with a start, and heard a ringing noise in her ear, turning over, she ignored it, and curled herself into a ball._

_But it just kept ringing…and ringing…AND RINGING._

_she groaned, and sat up, picking up the phone._

"_Yo…" she mumbled, being the first word coming to mind._

_she heard someone roughly cough on the other end, and she stopped suddenly, recognizing who it was._

"_Carls?"_

"_S-Sam…? oh Sam…I have something to tell you…I…I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship…"_

_she blinked, and laughed slightly._

"_Carls…Impossible, we've been friends for years…"_

"_but you'll change your mind once you hear this, Sam…so please, promise me you'll forgive me…someday, somehow, if not now?"_

_Sam's breath went rigid, knowing it was coming, she seen it coming, she should've known, he was spending way to much time with her again… she felt her heart clench up._

"_Carly…why..?"_

"_Sam, please! don't do this, I know your upset, but don't blame him, please! it's my fault!"_

_she could practically here her crying on the other end._

_Sam put the phone down for a quick second, and looked down at the sleeping man next to her, he was spiraled out on their bed, eyes closed as she listened softly to his breathing, ignoring Carly's sobbing on the phone._

_it was weird, she felt this void in her stomach, like she was empty, she licked her dry lips and picked up the phone to her ear._

"_I have to go…."_

"_Sa-"_

_click._

_she dropped the phone as it rolled off her lap, and to the floor._

_she needed someone, something to ease the empty feeling she felt._

_she stood from the bed and wondered her way into the kitchen,_

_stepping up to the counter and standing on her toes to lean in to the covert, searching through all the plates and dishes, looking for something._

_she finally was able to pull out a bronze glass bottle, she smiled dully to herself as she pulled the sweet whiskey to her lips, and drank her pain away._


	13. Ch 13 U n t i l W e B l e e d

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: UNTIL WE BLEED BY LYKKE LI**_

_[Sam]_

_she buried her face in her arm, tears retching down her cheeks, as she forced them out of her, the pain pouring through her like wine, smooth and silky, like the freezing air._

_it was hard to believe she was like this, of all things, she couldn't believe she would react this way._

_she sat up a bit in her bathtub, the bottle still clutched tightly in her fingertips._

_how long had it been…? an hour? yet no one noticed she was gone, no one saw her hurt, when he did awaken, the first thing on his mind was…Carly._

_no one else seemed to matter, did they?_

_she hicked and curled into a ball, falling in her own silence._

"_someone…" she whispered._

"_someone help me"_

_she cried, sobbing ever so lightly, making sure she was unheard, she didn't want someone to notice her now, she just wanted to…_

_she fell against the hard marble tiled bathtub, her head laying on the loop in the side, her curls spilling out around her._

_she let the water hit her body, feeling her burn up at the instant taste._

_it was hurtful, yet she didn't feel it._

_she couldn't feel anything._

_she closed her eyes, and drifted off._

_[Freddie]_

_he stared, ogling the phone with wide, tear brimmed eyes._

"_Y-You TOLD her?"_

"_no…Freddie I-"_

"_WHY?"_

"_Freddie…"_

_she sobbed, clutching the phone on the other end,_

"_She already knew"_

_she whispered, choking on her own words._

"_CARLY!" he grunted furiously and threw the phone grunting._

"_SAM!"_

_he yelled, finally taking off down the hall, searching for any sign of her._

"_SAM!"_

_he ragingly stumbled into the kitchen._

'_no not here'_

_he heard his mind whisper playfully, a low chuckle coming from the dark part of him._

_he frowned instantly and ran to their bedroom, his eyes peering at every corner of the room._

'_your hot…'_

_he blinked slowly, and the running of water ran through him, flooding his brain._

_She's in the shower…?_

_he raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment as he slowly, but carefully whispered her name._

"_Sam?"_

_he mumbled and his bare feet walked across the cold floor, turning to corner and walking into the hall where the bathroom was set in front of him._

_he knocked lightly._

"_Sam…let's talk about this…" he said, sighing as he knocked harder._

"_Sam…?"_

_was she ignoring him…?_

_he froze, his body jerking when he heard a soft whimper, crying coming from the room in front of him._

"_S-Sam? ARE YOU OKAY?" he nearly screamed, trying to get her attention._

_he took a deep breath and rammed his body into the door, the handle jiggling, he gave a slight nod, and rammed his body once again at the door, his eyes narrowed as it finally burst open, the handle flying off and hitting the wall, he mad a sift movement, and caught himself before he fell into the room, coming eye to eye with a naked Sam, laying in the tub, her hair drenched over her face, and back facing the wall._

_he moved the curtain, and stared down at her for a moment, before reality hit him and he realized her unsteady breathing, and the bottle in her hand._

_his eyes widened, and he picked her up, wrapped her in his arms and dragging her out of the room._

"So were bound to linger on,

We drink the fatal drop.

Than love until we bleed,

Than fall apart in parts…"


	14. Ch 14 P i e c e s

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT - PIECES BY RED **_

_[Flashback]_

_They first met when they were five..._

_everything then seemed so peaceful, and everyone was so kind, no one was left out of life, and no one was hurt._

_Except for one day._

_They stood in front of the grave, locked hand in hand, the body had just been buried six feet under, and it seemed like all hope was lost._

_One of their classmates, Erin Yeager, had died that fateful afternoon, somebody had picked her up in a van, and took her from them, their best friend._

_Sam closed her sky blue eyes, and titled her head up, letting the fresh breeze and dark cloudy skies get to her._

_"Sammy?"_

_"hm?"  
_

_"What do you think...you know...about death?"_

_she frowned instantly, and opened her eyes, finally tearing them off the sky to look at him._

_he froze, getting an instant, solem look from her._

_"Right...you don't care...sorry"_

_he went to let go of her hand, but she just tugged him into a hug, her eyes tightly shut, and her arms around his shoulders awkwardly, he blinked and looked down at the exhausted girl in his arms._

_Erin, she was her closest friend..._

_he went to hug her back, but nearly jumped when he heard her lovely voice finally speak, taking him aback and making him shy away from hugging her back._

_"Freddie..."_

_she whispered. her voice now shaking._

_"promise me you'll be my best friend...from now on, promise me all i'll ever need is you?"_

_he stopped, than knitted his eyebrows, his chocolate colored eyes narrowed._

_"Sam-"_

_"Whatever, dork, forget i said anything" she pushed him lightly away, drying her weary eyes and looking back at the sky._

_he stood there for a moment, watching her, watching the clouds roll by._

_he clenched his tiny fists._

_and pulled her into a heartwarming hold, burying his head in her neck, and closing his eyes gently, she stood there, not saying a word, the least bit of surprise on her face._

_"I promise"_

_"..."_

_she slowly and carefully placed her arms around him, and narrowed her eyes._

_"you swear on your life?"_

_"i swear on my life"_

_[End of flashback]_

_he looked down at the sleeping body in front of him, she was now wrapped in a sheet, her eyes gently closed, and her breathing shallow but even._

_he caressed her cheek lightly._

_'Sam...i'll protect you from anything...even if that means myself'_

_'i've become a monster, in your eyes, and in my own...i owe you more than this...i owe you a life you deserve...'_

_he slowly and carefully backed away from her, pulling out his phone._

_he quickly dialed a number, and closed his eyes._

_'you deserve so much more than me...'_

_"Spence..."_

_he whispered, trying to keep quiet._

_'even if it kills me to do this...'_

_"i need a favor"_

_'i'll have to leave you...'_


	15. Ch 15 L o o k A f t e r Y o u

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: LOOK AFTER YOU BY THE FRAY**_

_[Sam]_

_she woke up with a slam of a door, and footsteps following up to her._

'_Freddie…'_

_she thought, and tightened the seal of her eyelids, not wanting to look up, not wanting to open her eyes, not wanting to face her fears._

_her lips formed in a thin line._

"_SAM, GET UP!"_

_she heard a furious voice yell, as she was roughly pushed out of bed, her vision was kind of blurry, but she new the voice all too well._

'_Carly?'_

_she blinked a few times, sitting herself up, off of her aching back, and stared up at the person in front of her, her vision clearing, only to see there were tears clear in her eyes._

"_C-Carls, are you crying-"_

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_she lunged herself at the startled Sam, as she grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her along._

"_C-CARLY!"_

_she cried out, and whimpered, gripping her hair._

"_C-Carly, stop! PLEASE STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!"_

_she flung her to the floor, like a ragdoll and threw a piece of folded paper at her, a scowl deep on her face._

'_Carls…when did you get so strong…?'_

_Sam looked up, tears in her eyes._

"_C-Carly?"_

_she choked out, surprised._

"_READ THE DAMN LETTER!"_

_she flinched and opened the folded paper and carefully red._

'Sam,

First of all, all I can say is…sorry's never good enough for this kind of thing…and I know…

I know I've been horrible to you, and all I can think is…

it's all my fault.

it's not good enough to say "everything will be alright, we'll get through this" but we won't…

you know that…I know that.

it has to end here.

I know you Sam, more than I've known anyone in my whole life, I understand you, believe me I do, I remember when we were 19, and you used to cry to yourself, and lock yourself in the bathroom, because you thought nobody loved you, I was always there, bursting through the door, and taking you in my arms…

I was always there then, and I don't know why I ever stopped showing up in your life…

Carly…Damn that's right, Carly.

tell her I'm sorry too, tell her I never meant to hurt her, but she knows I'll only ever love you.

and I know, I ruined your life, but please, find some way to forgive me…? even when I'm gone…'

_her eyes widened, and she stopped reading for a moment, tears falling onto the paper, and going through it easily._

"_What does he-"_

"_FINISH IT!"_

_she yelled, pacing back and forth in front of Sam._

_she glued her eyes back to the paper._

'I know your going to hate me for this, but I don't want to hurt you anymore.

I'm leaving, and not coming back…'

_she choked on her sobs, and placed a hand over her mouth, retching her head back and howling, crying out to no one._

_she dropped the letter, and stood, scrambling to her feet and rushing to the bathroom, holding her head and nearly slipping on the watery floor from the shower, throwing her head over the toilet._

_her clenched onto the edges of the seat, and closed her eyes._

_vomiting non-stop._

"_Sam…?"_

_Carly made her way into the bathroom, to see her sit up from throwing up, and growling to herself, crying furiously and lowering her head._

"_Sam…"_

_Carly had whispered, eyebrows knitted as she grabbed her shoulders, and moved her to look into her eyes._

"_where's the old Sam I knew?"_

_she mumbled, and wiped the bangs from her eyes._

"_the brave, ever glowing Sam who wouldn't take shit from no one, the one who wouldn't be here, on the floor, heaving over in pain over a guy…the Sam that would get up, curse to the sky, and run after him…"_

"_The Sam I knew would go after him"_

_she shook her shoulders, and looked down at her._

"…"

_Sam's eyes widened._

_[Freddie]_

_He stared at the sky, head in his hand, and his red eyes looking through the clouds._

_he looked over at Spencer, who was sitting next to him._

_he was fidgety. _

_Uncomfortable in his place there, next to Freddie._

"_Thanks for coming with me, Spence"_

_he whispered, his voice dry and harsh._

_Spencer looked at Freddie, eyes narrowed._

"_Kiddo…" he mumbled._

"_are you sure your d-"_

"_shut up! okay? I know what I'm doing!"_

_he yelled at him, eyes burning in fury, teeth gritted, and teeth clenched._

_he stood up from his seat in the airport, and closed his chocolate brown eyes._

_he took a deep breath._

"_I know what I'm doing…"_

_he finally said._

_Spencer stood and patted his head, when the intercom came on, and his plane was called._

"_Flight-"_

_Spencer rested his hand on his shoulder, and smiled sadly._

"_Stay well kiddo"_

_Freddie looked his way._

"_F-FREDDIE! FREDDIE…Freddie Benson!"_

_a tired voice interrupted the lady on the intercom, and he instantly recognized the voice._

"_Sam" _

_he mumbled._


	16. Ch 16 W h a t e v e r I t T a k e s

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: WHATEVER IT TAKES BY LIFEHOUSE**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to my best friend on Fanfiction, **_

'_**Blossom Utonium'**_

_[Sam]_

_She was out of breath, a frown emended on her face, she was sweating, she closed her eyes, tears running down her face, everyone looking over at her with wide eyes._

"_Freddie…if your listening, please don't go, when we first met, is when i…" she coughed lightly_

"_it was when I first realized that you were more than just a friend to me, you were my best friend…my greatest enemy…a member of my little family…"_

"_you were…my everything"_

"_and now, it wasn't you who made the mistake, it was me, for letting you go, for letting you walk away from me…I can't let that happen again!"_

"_Freddie Benson!"_

_she gritted her teeth_

"_I LOVE YOU, YOU DORK!"_

_she yelled over the intercom, than narrowed her blue eyes._

"_if anything, I should be the one leaving…I should…"_

_she trailed off, and shook her head, than lifted it high in confidence_

"_if you need me, Freddie, if its just to say goodbye…"_

_she finally whispered._

"_you'll know where I'll be"_

_she sighed, and ripped her hand from the mic, and walked away._

_Freddie stood there…_

_what was he to do now?_

_**OKay peoples, its time for you to vote, should he stay or should he go…? REVIEW! PLZ!**_


	17. Ch 17 S c a r s

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: SCARS BY PAPA ROUCH**_

_**Thanks to all my followers with the story, **_

_**not only have I gotten inspiration from all of you, but I've also gotten the strength to right yet ANOTHER story to go along with**_

_**the 'iFix You' Saga. I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**lots and lots of review~**_

_**Your loving author**_

_**- Krystal**_

_[Sam]_

_she finally let herself relax, standing on the fire escape of bushwell plaza._

_she hoped, she prayed he knew how much she loved him._

_She knew it was hard understanding her, of all people, but she also knew that if anyone knew her more than herself…_

_it was him._

_she took a deep breath, and something caught her attention, a noise._

_she looked over, eyes instantly widening._

"_Freddie?"_

_a figure stepped out of the shadow of the window,_

_it was no other than Carly, standing there, Spencer's hand on her shoulder as she lowered her head._

_Spencer looked away._

_Sam's eyes softened._

"_He's not coming…is he?"_

"_w-we thought he'd be with you…"_

"_he told me he'd be right back, and he left."_

_Sam scowled._

_biting back bitter tears._

"_damn"_

_she whispered._

_[Freddie]_

_he sat down in the plane , his eyes dull, his hands shaking, his face pale._

_he felt…_

_there was no explaining it._

_he really couldn't quite understand how he was reacting to leaving her, and everyone behind._

"_Shit" he cursed under his breath, burying his head in his hands._

"_Freddie…?"_

_his head shot up, and he looked over, eyes wide._

"_Sam?"_

_she was like an angel._

"_No…Melanie"_

_she smiled._

_he frowned._

_and groaned._

"_Mel…"_

_She frowned too, and sat down next to him._

"_Something wrong…?"_

"_No" he answered a little too quickly, eyes wide._

_she rested her hand on his shoulder, and he tried to shrug her off, but her grip just tightened, and she gazed at him with her heavy, beautiful blue eyes._

"_Tell Me…did you get into a fight with my sister?" _

_her smile just brightened._

_tears filled his eyes._

_that's right, Melanie never knew about what happened, Melanie hadn't talked to her sister in over five years, last she heard she was still with Freddie._

_he slowly, but carefully explained._

_[Sam]_

_she waited and waited and waited._

_sitting on that fire escape all night._

"_he'll come back"_

_she had told them, she was wishing he would just show up already, and surprise the hell out of her, than she could beat the crap out of him for scaring her like that._

_but he wasn't anywhere in sight._

_she dried her eyes._

"…"

_she stood finally, when she realized it had been midnight already._

_she bit back the urge to remember every time he said 'I love you' to her._

_and every time he apologized for something he didn't do to her, saying sorry for the argument of which he obviously didn't start…_

_or making her smile while he just stood there, staring at him._

_her eyes snapped open when she felt someone breath down her neck._

"_Sam"_

_she smiled._

"_Freddork!"_


End file.
